


Meeting Natasha Romanoff

by MadHare0512



Series: Author's Favorites [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Attempted Murder, Author's Favorite, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, The Author Regrets Nothing, but only in the first bit, natasha's pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-10-01 22:11:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20421662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadHare0512/pseuds/MadHare0512
Summary: "You know, most assassins know immediately when someone's been following them. You must be new." "They may not have told me you were coming, but I knew you were there."





	Meeting Natasha Romanoff

Meeting Natasha Romanoff

By: AndiKaneUnderwood

**AU: Alpha/Beta/Omega**

It was a dark, cold September night and all was peaceful, perhaps a bit too quiet.

A shadow moves in the dark, moving fast and moving silently. The shadow stops when light passes over it from overhead, but once the light has passed, the shadow moved on.

_This is the place_. The shadow thought, coming up on an old building. It slipped inside, a glint in its eyes, and looked around for a place to hide.

"You know, most assassins know immediately when someone's been following them. You must be new." The shadow startled as the lights were turned on, revealing a blonde boy with blue-grey eyes leaning against a doorway in the corner of the room.

The shadow, a fifteen-year-old female with braided red hair and emerald eyes, turned and raised an eyebrow at the blonde, giving him a quick once-over.

His close-cropped blonde hair was gelled up and his blue-grey eyes held amusement and cation. A bow and quiver of arrows slung were over his shoulder, the bow crossing his left shoulder to lower right side and the quiver strap crossing his right shoulder to lower left side; a gun holster was strapped to his thigh and the outline of a knife sheath attached to the inside of both boots.

"So, you wanna tell me what you're here for?" the blonde boy, because he couldn't be any more than fifteen himself, getting up off the wall and coming closer.

The red-head female watched the blonde warily. "They may not have told me you were coming, but I knew you were there," she replied.

The blonde raised a neat eyebrow. "Did you?" he asked. "Well, it doesn't matter. I've been sent to kill you."

"You'll have difficulty accomplishing that." the redhead promised.

"I know, so I came to offer you a deal." The blonde smiled, shifting so close the female could smell the smell of earth, hay, and sugar coming off the male and combining to make a new scent the green-eyed teen found herself getting addicted to. The redhead gave herself a mental slap. _Stay focused Romanov,_ she berated herself.

"Here you are. The infamous Black Widow." The blonde slowly began walking around Romanov, circling her. "Unstoppable. Expert marksman. Never had a mission that you couldn't complete. My orders upon coming here were to subdue you and kill you. I don't think that's what's going to hap..." There was a pause as his face went blank, "Oh,_ shit!_" The blonde gasped, suddenly falling to his knees clutching his stomach.

In the same moment, Romanov's target came through the door, spotted the pair, and yelled for security.

A sweet smell perfumed the air and something inside of Romanov stirred. _Oh_. _Oh_. **_Shit_**. She had to make sure. The redheaded male moved closer to the pain-filled blonde, crouching down to his level. "What's wrong?" she asked.

The blue-grey eyed boy whimpered. "Please." he cried softly and Romanov felt her heart ache for him. "Please, help me. M-my Heat." That was all he managed before dissolving into more whimpers, harsh panting, and gasping breaths like he couldn't get in enough air, and Romanov _swore_ her heart broke at the pleading tone of his voice.

She shook her head. What in the Nine Hells had possessed her? She was the Black Widow for land's sake. She shouldn't feel bad for this blonde teenager, she'd just barely met him! But as she looked down at the poor Omega teen, his bangs plastered to his forehead as beads of sweat rolled down his face, cheeks flushed, but skin pale, pink lips parted with his heavy breathing, she couldn't find it within herself not to care about the younger.

"Alright, now, listen to me, before I lose you here and now. What's your name, Omega?" she allowed her voice to go deeper, become more instinctual, be rougher

A visible shudder passed through the blonde teen's body. "C-Clint Barton. Please help me, Alpha."

"Shh, it's okay. My name is Natasha Romanoff. I'll take care of you." Natasha soothed the blonde gently, hardly sparing a glance at her still screaming target. Her head snapped up at the sound of feet running up the hall. When four guards burst into the room, Natasha felt a growl bubble up in her throat at the sight of the guns. The redhead moved to shield Clint's body from the cool metal in the guard's hands. "You won't hurt him." she snapped, hearing soft whimpers of pain from behind her.

There was a muffled thud and a glance backward told Natasha that the blonde Omega had fallen to the floor, resting on his side and the scent in the air intensified. _Alpha, __**please**__, _rang through the air, but Natasha was sure she was the only one who heard. She registered what that meant with a quick pang in her chest.

"SHIELD Security, back away from the kid!" demanded an older, maybe late twenties-early thirties, man.

_Hold on a bit longer, Omega. I'll get you to my home. I'll take care of you._ Natasha promised. Out loud, she repeated, "You won't hurt him." She growled, then in a smooth movement, she turned (barely taking her eyes from the guards) and leaned down, picking up Clint bridal style.

He whimpered again, curling up tightly. _Shh... hush now, it's alright._ The blonde boy quieted.

Natasha growled. "Do. Not. Follow." she snapped sharply, and then she was gone as quickly as she appeared.

"Sir, I thought Agent Barton's heat wasn't due until next week?" asked one Agent as guns were lowered.

The lead agent nodded. "And her Heat is like clockwork too. _Damn_."

_Avengers~Avengers~Avengers_

Natasha sighed, rubbing a gentle hand over Clint's side. The blonde boy was currently stripped of his heavy, constricting SHIELD gear (all of it folded up neatly in the other room with his knives, gun, and her bow and arrows set on top) and wearing one of Natasha's old oversized t-shirts and a loose pair of sweat-shorts. He was sleeping now, the heat coming off of him dulled down to gentle waves.

The ability to hear an Omega's/Alpha's voice in your head was only mentioned between Soulmates. If what Natasha had heard about Soulmates was true, then this beautiful blonde teenager was her Soulmate. The Red Room had told her that she didn't have a Soulmate, that none of the girls in the program did. They had clearly lied. Natasha wasn't going to make Clint turn to the dark side and the Red Room wouldn't have use for him anyway. They'd probably kill him and Natasha couldn't have that.

Narrowed green eyes pierced the wall and Natasha clenched her free hand into a fist. As if he could sense her anger, Clint's blue-gray eyes fluttered open. "Mmm... Alpha?" he asked drowsily, not entirely awake.

"Shh... hush now, Omega. You're okay. You're safe." Natasha promised, carding one hand through his hair again and running the other down his side. "Just go back to sleep."

Clint's eyes slid shut again as he drifted back to sleep and Natasha grinned lightly. None of the Omega girls in the program lasted very long, but if they did last long enough for their Heats, they had never acted like that. Had she found Clint's Soft Points?

Natasha sighed again. If she couldn't have Clint come with her, then she would go with him. She'd join SHIELD, use her skills for good. She'd be with Clint.

The male Omega whimpered in his sleep and Natasha hushed him softly, one hand returning to his side as the other continued to run through his hair. The redhead hummed a lullaby she faintly remembered an older, grey-haired man sing to her when she was young. Yes, SHIELD. Natasha could work for SHIELD.

_Avengers~Avengers~Avengers_

"Alpha?" Clint mumbled, eyes fluttering open again an hour later. The blue-grey orbs were clearer than they'd been the last five hours he'd been there. The blonde looked around. "Why doesn't this surprise me?" he mumbled to himself, looking down at the clothes he was wearing.

"You're awake." came the voice from his left.

Clint didn't sit up, choosing to turn his head. The Black Widow was standing in the doorway. "And that doesn't surprise me nearly as much as it should. It's Natasha, right? Natasha Romanoff?"

Natasha nodded, pleased he'd remembered. "Good, you remembered. You were in a lot of pain when I brought you here."

"How long have I been here?"

"A little over five hours."

"Five hours! Have you contacted Director Fury?" Clint panicked, shooting upright in the bed, his breathing got heavier.

Then there was a gentle hand at his shoulder, pushing him back against the bed. "Hey, hey. Easy, Omega. Your director was notified by the agents that followed me. Coulson, I think, and Ward."

Another wave of heat passed over him and he curled in on himself with a moan. "_Ow_." he whimpered.

A strange sensation dragged across his side and he felt his muscles involuntarily relax. "Easy, Clint. Don't want the next wave to hit early."

Clint shivered. "I heard your voice. In my head." he panted.

Natasha sat at the edge of the bed. "I heard yours too."

"This _might_ be my Heat talking, but I really want you to Mark me."

"I really want to Mark you, but I don't want you doing something you'll end up regretting," Natasha replied.

Sweet chocolate perfumed the air, accompanied by the smell of cherry blossoms and Earth. Somehow, it smelt amazing although those smells didn't go together at all.

Clint whimpered, warmth crawling up his skin. "Please, Alpha, please." he gasped. "I'll be good. I _promise_ I will."

Natasha went back to stroking Clint's side. "Is this your first Heat?" she asked. When he didn't answer, too lost in the pleasure of the hand at his side, she growled sharply. "_Answer_ me, Omega." she hissed.

Clint shivered again. "No, Alpha." he gasped. "I presented at 13."

"Did anyone take care of you during your Heats?"

"No, Alpha." Clint whimpered, his hips bucking slightly.

Natasha noticed, climbing onto the bed and straddling the blonde's hips, hands moving to rub at his sides once more.

Feather-light touches and gentle caresses no heavier than a butterfly's wing sent shivers up Clint's spine. Natasha leaned in close, her lips only a hair's breadth from his. "I need to know you want this. Not because your Heat demands it, but because you genuinely need it. Is your head clear? I want the truth."

"T-truth?" Clint asked; pink lips parted with his pants. "I wanted you to Mark me the second I saw you. It took everything in me not to beg at your feet," he replied.

Natasha smirked as his blue-grey eyes glazed over, the pupils dilating so only the slimmest ring of color sat at the edges, and his Heat took control. "Who am I, Omega?" she growled.

Clint whimpered and a new wave of the blonde teen's scent hit the air alongside a new heat. "My Alpha," he replied, voice soft but clear.

"Good boy." Natasha captured Clint's lips with her own and fireworks exploded all over her skin, leaving behind a pleasant tingle that traveled from her head to his feet.

Clint whined, honest-to-God whined, parting his lips to accept Natasha's tongue. The blonde moaned softly against the redhead's lips.

Natasha pulled back, stripping herself of her excess clothing as the heat from the blonde teen transferred to her, leaving herself in only her undergarments. As she climbed back up to straddle Clint she leaned in close. "Do not. Hold back. Your sounds. Understood?" she asked, voice authoritative and a tad bit harsh.

Clint nodded fervently, looking desperate. "Yes, Alpha."

Natasha smirked. "Good boy. Up!" she snapped, pulling away from him.

The blonde boy was scrabbling to obey before his mind could register the command, the Heat scrambling his mind and making it run a bit slower than usual. He nearly fell, his scattered mind making his sharp reflexes slower, but Natasha caught him. She smiled softly, touching the tip of her nose gently to his. "Careful Clint. I don't want my Omega getting hurt." she purred.

"Nat..." Clint gasped. "Yes, Alpha."

"Alpha," Natasha rolled that around her tongue, "I could get used to that." her smile was feral and another shudder traveled up Clint's spine.

_Avengers~Avengers~Avengers_

When Clint woke a few days later, arms woven tightly around Natasha's, which were wrapped around his waist to draw him to her chest, there was a dull, satisfied feeling in his body that chased away the loneliness usually found after his Heats.

He stretched out slowly, a yawn rolling off his tongue. "Mm." he snuggled back against Natasha's chest, clear blue-grey eyes slipping shut.

"And good morning to you too." came the voice being him.

A fair blush spread across his cheeks. "Hi," he spoke softly.

"Hi." Natasha leaned over him. "As good as you look in that blush, don't be embarrassed, _dorogoy._"

"_Dorogoy_?" Clint asked. "Where'd that come from?"

Natasha smirked, straddling the blonde again and leaning down to his ear. "Tell me Omega..." she whispered seductively. "Which do you prefer. Clint? Or _dorogoy_?"

The blonde shivered. "_Dorogoy_ is fine. You won't mind Nat, will you?" he asked.

"Mmm..." the ginger teen pressed her lips to his, "Nat suits me just fine." Pulling back, she attached her mouth to Clint's Mating Mark at the junction where his shoulder met his neck.

Clint moaned softly, Natasha didn't have to work too hard to make it louder. She nipped at the mark drawing a yelp from the body beneath her. She chuckled darkly. "I'm going to have so much fun with you," she mumbled.

_The feeling's mutual, Alpha_.


End file.
